


Jubilee line

by TomatoAnne



Series: Sleepy bois inc. stories :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, London, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoAnne/pseuds/TomatoAnne
Summary: After an hour or two Wilbur wakes up from the sound of a train. Great. He looks outside of the window, watching the train passing by. There's a reason that London puts barriers on the rails, he isn't the only one that feels the depressing vibe here.OrWilby is depressed in London but he can’t leave.
Series: Sleepy bois inc. stories :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144379
Kudos: 24





	Jubilee line

Wilbur sits behind his bureau, looking at his computer screen. He had just finished filming a video with Tommyinnit and just enjoyed the silence. Man, that child has so much energy. Wilbur looked to his right, seeing the giant hole in the wall. It’s not that hard to see that Wilbur is feeling miserable. He should fix it up. Maybe tomorrow. He sighs, should he go outside? What’s the point, he has seen enough to dislike the city. Maybe he should just sleep until his roommate gets home.

After a hour or two Wilbur wakes up by the sound of a train. Great. He looks outside of the window, watching the train passing by. There’s a reason that London puts barriers on the rails, he isn’t the only one that feels the depressing vibe here. He has been thinking about moving away for ages now, but the decision is just to big to make. Also, he could never leave his friends behind here. He has to look after them, who knows what would happen if he leaves. His roommate Floris, for example, would have nobody left here, and he isn’t ready to leave either. They have discussed this so many times, never finding a solution. Is there a solution?

Wilbur starts coughing. Ever since he started living here, he has been sick, like asthma or something. Wilbur has no idea whats wrong with him. He will probably die of a disease or something. To bad. Maybe he should visit a doctor. 

After a lot of overthinking, his discord starts ringing. He looks at his screen to see that Technoblade is calling him. He almost forgot it was Technos first day at college, he should ask about it. Wilbur gets up and sits after his computer, accepting the call.

“Halloooo” 

“Hello mate,” Wilbur says with a smile. “how was the first day of college?”

Technoblade talks excitingly about how he made friends already without even having to talk to people. Wilbur feels really happy for Techno, since he knows how hard making friends is for him, but still feels a little down. It doesn’t take Technoblade long to find that out, and he worriedly asks Wilbur about it.

“Will, are you alright? You sound a little bit down.”

Wilbur stiffens. He doesn’t want to bother Techno with his problems and ruin his day. “I’m fine, I just have a little cold.”

Technoblade sighs. “Wilbur, I’ve known you long enough to hear when you’re lying to me. You’ve been sniffing and coughing for months now. What’s really up?”

Wilbur knows lying won’t help, he and Techno have known each other way to long. By the way, he really needs to get it out of his chest.

He sighs, and starts talking really fast. “I really hate London, I feel so trapped here. You know I can’t stay on one place for to long. I really want to move away but I can’t leave my friends behind. Moving would also make filming really hard and my fans will kill me. But I also know that if I stay here, everything will just become worse and worse and I don’t know how much longer I can take it. This city gave me asthma or something, I might die. But I don’t want to bother anyone, and now I just ruined your day too.” Techno probably already zoned out, the poor man. He is way to tired and Wilbur is making him concentrate, which isn’t his best quality.

“I was waiting for you to move out again, you have been here way longer then you usually can take. About the first problem, you should talk with Floris about moving. He might want to move out too and if you both want to leave you don’t have to worry about each other.” So Techno did pay attention. Maybe Wilbur should just talk seriously about this with his roommate.

“Secondly,” Techno continuous, “can’t you stay with someone while moving? Then you could just continue making videos and moving will be a lot less stress. You can always go on a vacation to the United States and stay with me, I would love to meet again.” A holiday to Techno sounds nice, he should consider it.

“Oh, and about the asthma, I read something online saying that big cities can often cause coughing, caused by pollution. You should visit a doctor to be sure, but I’m pretty sure you won’t die. And by the way, you didn’t ruin my day, I’m just really happy knowing that you trust me enough to tell me what’s wrong with you.” Techno finishes with a smile.

Wilbur sighs with relief. Knowing Techno cared so much really helps. He made everything look so much better. “Thank you so much Techno, you have no idea how much this helped me. I will talk with my roommate as soon and possible, and I’ll definitely try to visit you soon.”

Techno laughs. “Can’t wait. You should sleep soon though, isn’t it like 2 a.m. there in England?”

Wilbur looks at the clock. “Bloody hell,” he says shocked. It feels like it’s just 8. “You’re right. Good luck with your new friends. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank Will. Take care. Byeeeee.” Technos low voice sounds before the discord call ends. Wilbur gets up and grabs his phone, about to ask his roommate when he will be home, when he sees a text.

Floris  
hey mate  
i’ve found some friends i can move in with that live in Birmingham. i thought, since we both are obviously miserable here, maybe i should go?  
i dunno  
i would stay here until you find something of course  
it’s alright if u dont want to, ill stay

Wilbur looks shocked at the messages. Floris has been thinking about it too? This makes everything so much easier. After thinking for a couple of minutes, he decides.

Will  
Go  
I’ll find something, maybe in Birmingham too so we can still see each other often  
Maybe we will finally be alright


End file.
